


Kaos Control!

by The_Pedantic_Romantic



Category: Comic Girls (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Humor, Meme, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pedantic_Romantic/pseuds/The_Pedantic_Romantic
Summary: Zeria was writing Comic Girls fic and trying to come up with a title for her first one, this title popped into my head, it had to be Tsubasa x Kaos since Tsu-chan's the chuuni who'd say that line and Kaos is the pun, and since that isn't Zeria's ship (or mine but w/e), it fell upon me to write a fic to accompany this title.  Yyyyyyyep.  That's........that's the origin story...........I thought of a dumb title.





	Kaos Control!

_vvvvvrrrrrrrrruuuuuu_

__The low hum of an electric fan mingled with the sounds of Brawling and rapid button presses to form the backdrop of the focused wordlessness Kaos and Tsubasa sat in._ _

__While Kaos certainly wasn't going to complain about this alone time with her dashing sempai, her lack of success in match after match was starting to put a damper on things, and the current lighting definitely wasn't brightening the mood. "Isn't it dark in here?"_ _

__"It's hard to see the screen when it's too bright."_ _

___Ah, there's Tsubasa for you, single-minded as always. .....It is pretty cool though. Even after these years spent as dorm-mates, even after graduating high school, she's never changed, just as you'd expect from Tsubasa. ____ _

____A bit caught up in her moment of daydreaming, Kaos snapped back to reality with the sinking feeling of yet another loss coming her way, and feeling that same assuredness in this round's outcome Tsubasa began to gloat._ _ _ _

____"It's time to blast through with Sonic speed! Unfortunately for you, you were up against the ultimate kinetic eyesight of my evil ey-"_ _ _ _

____Just then her triumphant monologue was cut short by an aerial attack from a flying feline, the dorm kitten finding this to be the most appropriate moment to launch herself at Tsubasa's face, and before Kaos was even able to register what had happened she'd knocked an incapacitated Tsubasa off the stage and finally achieved sweet victory._ _ _ _

____"U-um, that doesn't count..."_ _ _ _

____"Tsubasa-san."_ _ _ _

____"What?"_ _ _ _

____Kaos looked over with devilish glee, "I thought you had an evil eye."_ _ _ _

____This adorably sincere smugness over a victory that was not entirely fairly-won was too much for Tsubasa to handle._ _ _ _

____"Why you little- Get over here!"_ _ _ _

____Seeking to defend all that was moral and battle this injustice, Tsubasa heroically leapt on top of Kaos and wrestled her to the ground._ _ _ _

____"Wait! Stop! Tsubasa-saaaannnn!"_ _ _ _

____Their one-sided scuffle was put on hold, with Tsubasa suspended on all fours above Kaos._ _ _ _

____Not one to fail to appreciate a beautiful view, Kaos found herself quite happy to gaze at the pair of perfect hills before her, but eventually she regained enough of her senses to notice that in addition to the quite expected blushing she was doing, shockingly Tsubasa's face had reddened as well, in spite of how nonplussed she had always been before._ _ _ _

____"U-uh, Tsubasa-san? Is everything alright?"_ _ _ _

____"Agh! Impossible! My warrior's heart is supposed to be incorruptible but I can feel my resolve crumbling!"_ _ _ _

____"Ummm, Tsubasa-san I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about here bu-"_ _ _ _

____Tsubasa ran her breath up the length of Kaos's neck until it reached her ear, before whispering into it "Kaos Control!" and taking a little nibble of her adorably flushed earlobe._ _ _ _

____At this any and all questioning from Kaos ceased instantly ceased and was prepared to go wherever Tsubasa saw fit to take her._ _ _ _

____"My moral fiber remains intact however, and if I am to indulge I would never do so selfishly! So, would you be willing to indulge me, my princess?"_ _ _ _

____Kaos began blushing even more intensely if such a thing was possible, and let out a deep, pleasured sigh, "ahhhhhh, Tsubasa please go right ahead."_ _ _ _

____Tsubasa's lips immediately met hers, teasing Kaos to strain upwards by pulling back slightly, drawing the desire up out of her, before allowing that tension to release all at once by lowering back down to give Kaos as much of her mouth as she could possibly crave._ _ _ _

____But it seemed that Kaos wanted yet more. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Tsubasa's shoulders, indicating that she wanted things to go further. "It's dark in here, come closer so I can see you."_ _ _ _

____"My my, so impatient are we," Tsubasa teasingly lilted, "well, if my princess insists how could I refuse her wishes?"_ _ _ _

____Tsubasa took one had and slowly ran it through Kaos's long hair, and with the other traced up past the base of her stomach until she reached her targets._ _ _ _

____Kaos inhaled sharply and soon short, uncontrollable moans interspersed themselves hungry breaths and deftly escaped from tightly-locked lips._ _ _ _

____"Ruki-san would probably yell at us if she saw what we were eating," Kaos managed to get out after this bliss had continued for some time._ _ _ _

____..._ _ _ _

____"It's okay to eat this stuff once in a while."_ _ _ _


End file.
